Just Pretend
by KrazyKat101
Summary: Misty stumbles upon Gary during a visit to Professor Oak's lab. Things happen. Egoshipping one-shot.


**A/N: I'd originally planned for this to be a Palletshipping fic but then I started writing and this happened...so um, yeah, here. I wrote this last night and didn't really go over it that much, so sorry if it sucks. .–. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimerrrr: I do not own Pokémon or the characters, sadly. **

* * *

Misty made her way in the Oak laboratory, mindlessly humming to herself. She would sometimes come visit the lab whenever she wanted to take a break from the gym, like now. She trusted her sisters to take good care of the gym and the Pokémon there while she was gone, although sometimes she wasn't sure if that was the best idea. The girl shook her head, trying not to worry about it. _Quit worrying so much. You're here to relax_, she thought to herself. Misty enjoyed these visits greatly. The professor didn't mind, and sometimes she got to see her old friend Tracey. As she walked down the halls of the lab, she would stop every so often to admire the countless Pokémon. As she wandered, she noticed a dim hallway she hadn't seen before. She knew she probably shouldn't go explore, but she just couldn't help herself. Misty started down the hall.

The gym leader stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand on her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact. She looked up and saw the smug face of none other than Gary Oak.

"Hey, I remember you. You were one of Ashy-boy's little traveling buddies, right? Long time no see, huh?"

"The hell, Gary? Get. Your hands. Off of me," she growled out in a clipped tone. Misty tried stepping on his foot and thrashing around to get away, but he now had her effectively pinned against the wall.

Gary smirked at the redhead. "Well damn, Red, no need to get violent."

She shot him a cold look. "The name's Misty. Miss-tee!"

"Right, sorry, Missy."

"_Grr..._"

Gary seemed greatly amused at this. "Looks like someone has a temper. That's okay, though. It's cute."

Misty took a deep breath. She knew if she just called for help, Tracey and the Professor would come to the rescue and she could get out of this. But she didn't yell. Not yet. "What do you want, Gary?"

"Hm..." He leaned in and caressed her face, fully aware of the intimate space between them.

"Gary," she asked slowly, trying to stay patient, "...what are you doing?"

"Shh..." he said, putting a finger to her lips, "Just pretend it's Ash."

Misty blinked. "...What?"

"You know. Annoying kid, has that Pikachu on his shoulder all the time," Gary very helpfully explained. "You like him, don't ya?"

Misty glared. "Why do you wanna know? That's none of your business," she muttered, trying to break free of his grasp.

Gary gave her a cocky grin. "So that's a yes, then. Well, pretend that I am him."

She raised an eyebrow. "How–and why– am I supposed to do that?"

Gary cleared his throat and said in his best 'I am Ash Ketchum' voice, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokémon loser!" Misty giggled despite herself.

"Admit it," he said, brushing a stray lock away from her face, "you fantasize about him all the time."

Misty glanced down. She didn't say anything but her blush gave her away.

Gary continued on. "You think about him constantly. You dream of him touching you like this," he leaned closer to her, his fingers stroking her cheek softly. His other hand slipped under her shirt, warm against the small of her back. "You'd want him to do that, right? You love him." He spoke in a matter-of-fact way, almost taunting.

Misty bit her lip. "Gary, I–"

"I told you, I'm Ash." He interrupted, a smile playing on his lips. "Pretend that it's him who's doing this to you."

"Um...got it," Misty murmured. She was growing confused and impatient. She had just about had it with Gary and whatever game he was playing. She closed her eyes, trying to do as he said, but it didn't help. Misty was still well aware of the fact that Gary was still uncomfortably close to her. Acting like he was Ash wasn't making her feel any better. _How is this– _

She didn't have time to finish the thought because right then, Gary closed the space between them. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Misty was only startled for a brief moment before she lost herself in the kiss. Her lips parted, and he deepened the kiss. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. She had expected to be repulsed at the thought of kissing Gary but this felt inexplicably...good. She let out an involuntary moan. He pulled back, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Gary..." Misty breathed.

He raised an eyebrow amusedly and ran a thumb across her swollen lips. Misty hesitated, glancing down at Gary's other hand, before she reached out and gingerly took it. They stood like that against the wall for some time, just inches away from each other. The two snapped out of their reverie and back into reality when they heard Professor Oak's voice, calling for Gary. The brunet straightened up, smirked, and tugged lightly on the redhead's ponytail before he turned to go, leaving a stunned Misty behind.

Gary smiled smugly as he left. _Gary Oak wins again_, he thought to himself in triumph.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't make them too OOC .–. Eh. Oh well. Tell me what you thought in a review! **

**~KrazyKat101**


End file.
